


Power

by mmmdraco



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Utena, Utena/Anthy, power</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

She is the victim of this game that the world is playing. At her center, there are secrets that only she can hide away. She finds the strength inside of Utena and does her best to mirror it to save the secrets and to save herself.


End file.
